celestiaradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Radio Tutorial- AIMP v3
Summary This is the page you want to be on if you wish to learn how to use and connect AIMP v3to our radio station. AIMP is a free Winamp-like multimedia client which is highly customizable and very lightweight (less than 25 Mb installed). Optional Steps As you may see in this tutorial, my client looks a bit different from the default install or freshly installed version. This is just because I've simply customized it a bit with a different (included) skin and a color pallete swap which you will learn how to do below. All images are clickable to be enlarged (embiggened :D) so you can see easier. Step 1.) Install, and''' launch''' the program, and locate the buttons on the upper left-hand side of the main window, these should be the same in the default theme as pictured. Click on the Preferences button as marked by the arrow. Step 2.) Locate and select the Skins branch in the lower left hand portion of the screen that popped up as pictured. Select whichever skin suits your preference. (You can download more skins from the link provided at the beginning of this tutorial marked AIMP v3) I have chosen the one in the middle called''' Pandemic All-In-One Simple', as marked by the 2nd arrow. (Can be downloaded Here by clicking the button labeled скачать, which is just russian for Download) Next change the color and saturation (top and bottom sliders respectively) to your preference, or not, as marked by the 3rd arrow. Finally click '''Apply' at the bottom right hand corner as marked by the 4th arrow. Mine happens to be greyed out because the theme and color selections are what are already applied. Enjoy! :) Setting Up AIMP To Connect To Celestia Radio In This section you will learn how to set up AIMP v3 to conect to Celestia Radio Step 1.) Launch the program and locate the Utilities button in the upper right hand portion of the main window (Or only window in my case, see the above section) Step 2.) Click the Utilities button and select the''' Internet Radio Browser''' option. Step 3.) In the new window that has appeared, click the Custom tab at the upper left-hand portion of the window as illustrated by the 1st arrow. Next, right click inside the center of the window and select New Item as illustrated by the 2nd arrow. Step 4.) After clicking on New Item, this window should appear before you, you must fill this information in as follows: URL: http://www.bazinga.celestiaradio.com/content/playlist.pls Name: Celestia Radio Genere: Pony Format: Select MP3 from the dropdown Kbps: 128 Step 5.) If you have input the information correctly, it should look something like this. If it does, Click OK. Step 6.) Now you should see a listing at the top of the list such as the one above the 1st arrow in this image. If you do not see this entry, click refresh. if you still do not see this entry, repeat the process, you might've accidentally clicked Cancel instead. If you see the Celestia Radio entry, Select it as illustrated by arrow number 1, then click Play Selected as illustrated by arrow number two. At this point the client may lag or lock for just a moment, but should start playing after a second. Once the radio is playing, you can click Close as illustated by arrow number three. Step 7.) If your client looks similar to this and is playing music, sit back, relax, and enjoy the pony :3 (I happen to have two entries in the radio section from re-launching the stream, i also have my equalizer set to the techno preset) Category:Tutorials Category:Radio